A Second Chance
by luveli11
Summary: Eli and Clare were best friends. Until Clare's parents made her go to a stupid boarding school in NYC. they eventually lost touch. In fact, they practically forgot each other's existence. But, when Eli shows up in NYC, theres no telling what will happen!
1. All of us Together Again

**Hey Guys! I've decided to start a new story. It's kinda a lost love story with the usual drama.**

**As usual… I don't own Degrassi or the any of the songs I use. **

**Hope you like it! **

Summary: Eli and Clare were best friends….. Until Clare's parents made her go to a stupid boarding school on the other side of the country. While trying to live life, they eventually lost touch. In fact, they practically forgot each other's existence. But, when Eli shows up in New York, there's no telling what will happen.

Inspiration: I'm Sorry by the Jonas Brothers

"_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep"_

Clare's POV:

_November 1__st__, Los Angles, 6__th__ Grade_

_I walked down the street to Eli's house. It was a nice sunny day in California, even though it was November. As I walked, I felt tears build up in my eyes. As soon as I reached Eli's house, I walked right in._

"_ELI," I said as my voice cracked. Eli came running down the steps with a bat, not realizing it was me._

"_Eli," I said, tears streaming down my face, "It's only me."_

_It wasn't unmoral for me to just walk into his house. We've been best friends since kindergarten, 6 years now. _

"_Why are you crying Clare?" he asked. I couldn't answer. I just cried._

"_Eli… my parents…." I cried even more. _

"_Clare, what about your parents?" he questioned. I didn't answer for another 3 minutes. I finally stopped crying long enough to tell him._

"_Since Darcy got into college full scholarship, my parents are buying a new house in Santa Barbra and..." Eli cut me off._

"_It's ok Clare. It's only an hour away! Don't get yourself worked up over it." He tried to comfort me, but it was no use._

"_Wait Eli! Let me finish. The house in Santa Barbra was cheap, so my parents are sending me to boarding school in New York City!" I started to cry again, and so did Eli._

August 31, New York, Summer before 10th Grade

I walked in to my dormitory, Benton Hall, with some bags in hand. I looked at the doors, _107… 109….. 111! _"It's right here Jake," I said to my 20 year old brother. He always helped me move into my dorm.

This was my 4th year going to Degrassi School for the Gifted in New York.

I walked into my room and noticed a girl with dark skin and jet black hair. "ALLI!" I yelled, dropping all of my things on the floor. She turned around with a HUGE smile on her face. "CLARE!" she yelled. We ran to each other and hugged.

Alli and I had been roommates since 6th grade. It had been us and… "CLARE-BEAR!" That, was Jenna, our other roommate. She had been with Alli and I since 7th grade. "Can you believe it Clare? We FINALLY got a co-ed dorm!" Jenna said.

After getting my stuff on my single bed (it was always this way. Jenna on the top bunk, Alli on the bottom, and me in the single) I made my way to the middle room.

The middle room was pretty nice. I didn't expect it to stay this way, since we had 3 boys living with us.

I made my way to the boys' room. Their bags were on their beds, but no sign of them. I walked over to see if I could find a name. I found a bag red the name. A…

"Gotcha!" I heard someone yell out. Before I could turn around, I was picked up by the stomach, realizing who it was. "ANDREW MICHAEL TORRES! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

As Drew spun around with me in his arms, I heard giggling. "ADAM! Make Drew put me down!" I said to my friend Adam. Drew finally put me down and I hugged him.

"Have you seen Alli yet?" I said. Drew's eyes widened and he ran out of the room to his girlfriend.

I walked over to Adam giving him a big hug. Adam was my best guy friend.

"So, Adam, who's the other guy I'll be forced to clean up after?" I laughed. That was how Adam and I were. "He's not here yet. I think his names Eli."

For some reason, when Adam said his name, I felt funny inside… Whatever!

**OMG! Not my best work. I just really needed to get this story on the road.**

**I promise… next chapter will have drama.**

**I really hope you guys read and comment.**

**Also… CHRISTMAS IS IN 4 DAYS! Which means I will be off for a week or so….**

**MORE WRITING…. Lol**

**3**

**~Paige~**


	2. The New Guy

**Hey Guys!**

**OMG! Within an hour of posting my 1****st**** chapter, I got about 5 reviews, 1 PM, and like 10 people have added me to their alert lists! Thank you everyone! This is soooo much fun, and im glad you all like it!**

**2 things:**

**1) Clare has an older sister, Darcy, and an older brother, Jake**

**2) This story is dedicated to Cinder3lla. She loved my story and I want you guys to check her out!**

**Let's get started! 3**

Summary: Eli and Clare were best friends….. Until Clare's parents made her go to a stupid boarding school in NYC. They practically forgot each other's existence. But, when Eli shows up in NYC, there's no telling what will happen!

Inspiration: Just Don't Happen Twice by Kenny Chesney

"_I haven't seen you in forever O you haven't changed a bit"_

Clare's POV:

All day I was distracted. _Eli_, I thought. How did I know that name? More importantly, why did it trigger something in the back of my brain?

Adam, Alli, Drew, Jenna, and I went to The Dot to catch up.

Drew spent the summer with the pro football players 'getting his A-game on' as he would put it.

Adam and is friend from back home, Dave, hosted a radio station.

Alli spent her summer with some of the smartest scientists in Canada, where she was from.

And Jenna had audition after audition with recording companies.

I spent the summer in Paris. My dad was a movie producer and he was filming. But, all the moving gets to be a bit much. That's why my parents sent me to Degrassi.

But still, _Eli. _

Eli's POV:

I got out of my car with my luggage in hand. I was really tired, since my flight was 6 hrs. late!

6 hrs. straight, on a plane, with some old man next to me that smelled like beef and cheese.

Any way.

I made my way down the hall of my dorm, Benton Hall, and looked for my room. _111 B, perfect! _I thought.

I made my way in and saw the 2 bed were taken. I put my stuff on the single bed and saw a note:

_Eli-_

_Adam and Drew- your roommates_

_Clare, Alli, Jenna- the girl's next-door_

_Anyway, were at The Dot, catching up… We'll be home by like 7:30. Here's my cell # in case of anything: 728-6304_

_See you soon!_

_~Adam_

I checked my phone: 7:20. I decided to unpack, since I had nothing better to do.

I pulled the ihome out of my bag and plugged in my iphone. I pressed shuffle and Hold On by Good Charlotte played.

After ten minute of music and clothing, I heard a knock on the door. A small girl with dark skin and jet black hair walked in.

"Hi! I'm Alli, your roommate!" she said.

"Nice to meet you Alli. I'm Eli." I stated. "So….. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh well Drew and Adam are in the middle room and Jenna and Clare are in the bathroom." Alli told me.

She motioned me towards the door. I followed to fine 2 boys, my age.

One seemed like a joke, and the other like an outsider.

"Hey guys. I'm Eli. I guess we're roommates?" I said, even though I already knew one was Adam and one was Drew.

"Yah man. I'm Drew, and this is my brother, Adam" the jock said.

"Were back!" someone said from behind. A girl with blond hair walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"You must be our roommate! I'm Jenna and this is…. CLARE! Get in here!" she yelled.

A girl with short, curly, auburn hair walked in.

"Hey. I'm Clare" she said.

There was something about her that made me think.

After a bit, Alli brought out an old scrap book with pictures of her and Clare.

The first picture was labeled 'Roommates 4Ever'.

It looked kind of familiar, but I ignored it.

Than Alli took out 2 pictures; one of her and one of Clare.

"These pictures were taken before we came to Degrassi in the 6th grade." Alli told us.

The one of Alli looked just like her.

Then, she showed us a picture of a girl with long curly auburn hair and glasses.

"ALLI! Don't show that picture of me! I look terrible!" Clare yelled, grabbing the picture from Alli.

After a minute or I figured it out.

_Clare was… well, she was my Clare!_

**Ok it's not my best. I'm just trying to get things going.**

**Trust me, there's more to come. Also, EClare relationship won't be for a bit.**

**Clare and Eli need to build their friendship a little first.**

**Please r&r.**

**And…**

**CHRISTMAS IS IN 2 DAYS! One whole week filled with gifts and writing for the greatest readers in the world. **

**Lastly, if you ask me a question or give me an idea, I'll try to answer all questions in the next chapter, or give you the credit you deserve.**

**Read on and tell your friends!**

**~Paige**


	3. You Again?

**Hey Guys!**

**OMG im super sorry I haven't written in forever!**

**With school, Christmas, friends, and family, I HAD NO TIME!**

** But, all of those distractions gave me time to think this chapter through.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy and keep reading…. **

**Lastly, I don't own Degrassi or any songs I use in my stories.**

**With that said, here we go:**

Summary: Eli and Clare were best friends….. Until Clare's parents made her go to a stupid boarding school in NYC. They practically forgot each other's existence. But, when Eli shows up in NYC, there's no telling what will happen!

Inspiration: I Miss You by Miley Cyrus

"_I never wanted you to leave. I wanted you to stay here holding me"_

Eli's POV:

_Clare was… well, she was my Clare._

I needed some time to process this. Clare and I were going to be sharing a dorm together, and we've known each other since kindergarten. But she doesn't remember me.

_Great,_ I thought,_ my best friend doesn't remember me._

When I snapped back into real time, everyone was getting out pictures of themselves form 6th/7th grade.

Everyone looked different. After everyone showed their pictures, I told them I had to go get mine.

I looked through my suit case, and I found a picture of Clare and I. It was taken on our first day of 6th grade.

I was wearing a grey Dead Head tee and black skinny jeans. Clare was wearing a white flowy shirt with blue skinny jeans.

I folded the picture in half so you only saw me. I walked back out to the room and the girls were excited to see my picture.

I didn't look much different. It's just my hair was browner and it flipped up at the bottom in middle school.

Everyone looked at it when Alli finally realized that there was someone else in the picture. She opened the picture completely and saw a girl with long curly auburn hair and glasses.

"Hey, Eli, who's this?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice. _You know exactly who that is dumbass._

"My best friends from elementary school. Soon after that picture was taken, she moved to New York and I haven't seen her since, well, now" I said. Clare looked at me with a HUGE smile on her face.

"ELI" she yelled and jumped into my arms. We hugged for another minute.

"Eli what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, after you left, I decided to take up music. And here I am!" I said.

Clare pulled me into her room, and I was confused.

"You're not gonna rape me, are you?" I asked. She laughed and so did I.

Clare's POV:

There's the sarcasm I love!

Eli and I said in my room and talked for the next 2 hours!

When I left Cali, he started to write and began writing music. At one of his performances, a talent scout from Degrassi was there and offered him a full scholarship. And here we were.

I was sooo happy he was here. I mean, I love Alli and Jenna, but they're nothing compared to Eli. He knows EVERYTHING about me.

_Man, Eli's eyes are like 10 different shades of green. It's kinda sexy…..STOP IT! He's your best friend!_

"You know Eli, I never wanted to leave. I had no choice. It was either New York, or moving every year or so." I told him. I never did want to leave. My parents forced me to.

"I know that now Clare. I just really wish we had kept in touch."

**I know, bad! It was just a filler chapter.**

**I have a lot in store for the next few chapters.**

**Broken hearts, new loves, and maybe even some fights!**

**I hope you guys keep reading!**

**~Paige**


	4. Am I Missing Something?

**Hey Guys!**

**I know! You guys hate me for taking so long! But I have school, than volleyball till 5 and then HW and then night time stuff! **

**And I'm sorry! I got an amazing idea for a story, so check out my new story 'King of Anything' and tell me what you thing! Also, thanks to Cinder3lla for everything she's done towards all of my stories! She has a new story called 'Early'. Check her out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any songs ft. in this story.**

Summary: Eli and Clare were best friends….. Until Clare's parents made her go to a stupid boarding school in NYC. They practically forgot each other's existence. But, when Eli shows up in NYC, there's no telling what will happen!

Inspiration:

September 17th, Grade 10, New York

Alli's POV:

Ok. It might be just me, but for the last two weeks, Clare has been really weird around Eli. I mean, I get that they haven't seen each other since grade 6, but, still.

She's always laughing at his jokes, weather their rude or ACCUTLLY funny. Jenna and I have been talking a lot about this lately, and she agrees. IF there is anything going on, Clare would tell us….. right?

Adam's POV:

It maybe me, but Eli has been acting weird the last few weeks. Like, he's a lot softer around Clare. I understand, they have been separated since the 6th grade and all, but common man.

Drew pointed it out to me, and I agree. It's strange. We haven't known each other for long, but he knows about my situation, and he told me about his stepdad. I would think he would tell me if there was something wrong….. right?

Clare's POV:

It was 12:30, and I needed to make my way to my first class; Grade 11 Advance Music. I was excited, because I would be able to be away from my friends for an hour or so. They keep questioning me about Eli. No matter what they ask, I reply with the same answer. 'Eli's my best friend. The only feelings I have towards him are brotherly. End of story'.

I walked into the music room to see Addison and Fiona waving me over. They were 2 of my best friends, even though they were grade 11. We were talking about what we did over the summer when Addison changed the subject. "Hey, guys, the new kid is REALLY cute!" Fiona looked over and agreed. I looked over to see Eli. I figured he saw me, because he made his was over to me. He was about to say something when began class.

She began explaining how we would all get partners for the semester, and how we would have to write a sample song. She wanted to get a feel of what we were about. After that I completely zoned out.

She began assigning partners, and I figured out that I would have a guy as a partner. Some of the guys in my class are ok, but I'd rather be with Addison or Fiona.

I began brainstorming ideas for a song, when my name was called. "Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy." The teacher said.

I hadn't herd Eli sing yet, but I wonder….. Was he good?

**I know! I'm having writers block….. but I promise, EClare relationship coming your was soon!**


	5. Just a Kiss

**Guess What? IM NOT DEAD! Yah, you know you were thinking that.**

**This will be one of the last chapters of 'A Second Chance' because I have a new story coming up soon. Also, I would like to thank all of you for the comments. And please, tell me if you don't like something. I wont mind. Also, if you want we to read a story before you publish it, I would b honored.**

**Just one question….. AM I THE ONLY ONE SUPER EXCITED FOR THE RETURN OF DEGRASSI ON FEBUARY 20****TH****? Lol I haven't been able to servive without Degrassi! Also, please use the links for the songs.**

**Lets Begin!**

Clare's POV:

"So beautiful were partners?" Eli said. He always is calling me names. _Babe….. Beautiful….. _It can be a bit annoying, because people automatically think were dating. I mean, I love Eli like a brother, _and ONLY a brother_, but people are always asking.

"Yah, I guess so. Hey, why don't we meet after my science class and work on our songs" I said, hoping to have time to think up a quick song.

I walked out of science happy with my song. I was talking to Alli when I got a text:

_Hey Clare. Meet me in the music room. I have a great song!  
>~Eli<em>

I said goodbye to Alli and made my way to the music room. I walked in and there was no one there. I put my stuff down and was about to start warming up when Eli walked in.

"Hey gorgeous. Ready to hear my song?" he said and smirked. _GOD! I love his smirk!_ "Yah sure. What's it called?"

"You'll see" he said and the music began playing.  
><em>(go to the following link to listen to the song)<em>  
>.comwatch?v=tTqzxiNHUN4

I looked at him in awe. I didn't know he could sing like that. _And man did he look GOOD singing that song!_

"WOW! ELI! That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!" I said, still in complete awe. "Thanks Clare! You're turn." He said. "Ok, fine, but its not my best work" I said as I told the band to begin playing.

_(use the link)  
><em>.com/watch?v=lJpKQkzrJTo

Eli looked at me with a face that made me think. _Did he like it? He's not saying anything! OH NO! HE HATED IT!_

"Clare, wow! That was amazing!" "Thanks Eli!" I said walking over to him. I took another step and tripped. Eli caught me and our faces were inches apart.

We looked into each other's eyes and we began leaning in. Finally, our lips met…

Alli's POV:

Clare told me to meet her in the music room, and that's where I'm going now. I walked down the hall when I saw Jenna. She told me she was going to meet her partner in the music room now so we decided to walk together.

She told me that KC had asked her out, but she was unsure whether she should say yes or not. Clare and KC went out last year and she thought it would be awkward.

We continued to walk for the next 5 minutes until we made it to the music room. I heard a scream from inside and we looked in.

Eli was holding Clare very close, and before Jenna and I knew it, they were kissing.

Jenna and I stood there in awe for the next 3 minutes. They finally pulled away and looked at each other. I cleared my throat and they looked at Jenna and me.

Clare backed up and looked at Eli. Before I knew it, she was running out of the music room, with tears in her eyes, with Eli right behind her.

**What did you think! I'll take 5 reviews for a new chapter…. There will only be like 2-3 more chapters left of this…. Sorry!**

**~Paige**


End file.
